


Stories We Made

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Flufftober, Magnus Tells A Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: It's a simple thing for Magnus to fix some lights when the fuse blows, but really, why candles are much more fun, especially for children





	Stories We Made

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this one, hopefully you do too!  
Todays prompt is Candles

Magnus grinned as he walked through from the kitchen to the lounge, candles in hand, sure he could magic some light, but it wasn't quite so atmospheric as the flickering of the candle lights. The electrics had blown, and sure it was likely to be an easy fix, Magnus wasn't one to waste an opportunity to spend some time with his kids. 

Max was laid down with his head against Rafael's leg, Magnus couldn't help but stand back and admire his two sons for a few minutes. Rafael was an amazing older brother to Max, the last few years had seen to that, and although Max looked different from everyone else, he obviously felt very much at home with them. Magnus was, admittedly, relieved.

At 7 and 9, Max and Rafa were getting to the ages where they wanted to be a bit more independent from their dads when they were out, but thankfully not while they were still in the house. Max had been begging for a story from Magnus for hours!

"Okay boys!" Magnus bounced into the room, carefully placing a few candles around the room before falling onto floor next to the two boys. "What sort of story do you want today?"

"Rafa can chose," Max's voice bounced gleefully around the room as both their eyes turned to Rafael.

"Uhh," Rafa mumbled, turning his eyes downward away from the attention. "Can we hear your story again, Papa?"

"Which one would you like?" Magnus asked him kindly.

"The one where you and Dad met."

Magnus laughed, his and Alec's story seemed to be their favourite recently, and despite them having heard it more often than any other story, they still enjoyed pretending to guess what happened next. "Okay, well, once upon a time, many moons ago, there was a young Shadowhunter with bright ginger hair-"

"It's Auntie Clary!" Max exclaimed excitedly as Magnus chuckled.

"Yes indeed, it's Auntie Clary. Clary grew up as a mundane, but then something happened, and she had to learn this world."

"What happened, papa?" Rafa asked, his eyes slightly brighter as he watched Magnus.

"That's a story for another day, when you're both a little bit older."

"But I'm 9!" Rafa argued with a pout.

"And you have to be at least 10 before you hear that story." Magnus smiled, ruffling his hair, "you'll hear it one day, I promise." He paused, focusing his magic on the candles. "But one thing that happened, is your dad had to come and meet with me," he encouraged the flames to dance around, getting brighter and dimmer as he spoke depending on what he was saying. "They needed something from me, but it wasn't something I could get them from the meeting point…" Magnus continued the story, smiling at Max and Rafa as he spoke, adding his own spin on parts, and hiding others. He was careful not to mention the memory demon, or anything that might aid Max's overeager imagination.

Magnus loved telling his sons stories, watching the awe in their eyes at each twist and turn, they loved hearing about Alec playing hard to get, and especially loved hearing about Alec finally choosing himself, they always seemed to cheer at that, and Magnus couldn't help but cheer along with them.


End file.
